Rude
by luuv
Summary: Uma pequena adaptação de um capítulo só da música "Rude"da banda Magic, dando um pouco de drama e romance para os nossos queridos Lily e James.


**n/a: Oi gente! Essa é a segunda história que eu resolvo publicar, e eu escrevi em um lapso de criatividade depois de escutar a música "Rude – Magic", a qual eu recomendo escutar enquanto se lê a fic! A princípio vai ser só um capítulo mesmo, mas se vocês quiserem, eu escrevo uma possível continuação! hihi Não tive ninguém pra revisar e eu dei uma segunda lida, mas mesmo assim, provavelmente, haverão erros então já me desculpo! **

**Espero que vocês gostem! **

**Mil beijos, luuv! **

**P.s: A tradução da música está no final da fic. **

**Disclaimer: Nem os personagens nem a música me pertencem! **

* * *

O amanhecer do sábado já estava praticamente no seu auge, o sol brilhava fortemente e junto com ele, o coração de uma jovem de cabelos flamejantes pulsava em nervosismo. Hoje seria o grande dia.

"Saturday morning jumped out of bed  
And put on my best suit  
Got in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you  
Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
To ask you a question  
'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah"

Lily Evans completara vinte e dois anos na semana anterior. Admirou seu reflexo no espelho. Podia claramente se lembrar de quando era uma pequena ruiva atrapalhada, mas super inteligente e agora já era uma mulher. Ou quase isso. O corpo tinha curvas, não extremamente exageradas nem chamativas, mas o bastante. Os cabelos, tinha de admitir, eram de se invejar. Um ruivo natural, chamativo, sedoso e comprido. Suspirou profundamente. Com um pequeno sorriso formando nos lábios, deixou-se levar em meio a lembranças. Seus dias no colegial. Lembrou-se daquela festa onde conhecera aquele que seria o homem de sua vida.

_O vestido era curto demais para que pudesse sequer andar confortavelmente, vestira-o contra sua vontade, mas para agradar as amigas, que alegavam que uma menina de 18 anos já não podia mais passar seus dias de adolescente sem beijar ninguém. O salto alto incomodava seus pequenos pés, e a bebida na mão simplesmente não combinava. Para ela, estava horrível e queria sair correndo. Para todos os outros da festa, era uma das garotas mais bonitas dali. Atraía olhares invejosos e desejosos. Mas toda vez que algum menino se aproximava, o coração palpitava alto demais e ela se desviava, com medo. Todos ao seu redor pareciam estar se divertindo. Ela mantinha um sorriso falso no rosto, para que as amigas não "enchessem o seu saco." Marlene, Alice e Isabella mantinham o olhar praticamente fixo nela, repreendendo-a. Mas as quatro dançavam, e por isso, qualquer um que não entendesse a situação, acharia que eram apenas quatro amigas divertindo-se, embebedando-se e buscando um pouco de... Movimento. Afinal, era mais do que óbvio que todos ali estavam atrás de alguém. Fosse para arranjar compromisso fosse para ter uma única noite de prazer. Era raro achar alguém que estava apenas dançando ou querendo passar o tempo._

_Lily sussurrou para Alice, que estava à sua direita, que iria se sentar um pouco. Alice fez careta, e respondeu que sozinha não. O grupo dividiu-se. A música alta impedia que a ruiva escutasse o que a amiga tagarelava, mas Alice não se dava por vencida. Agarrou-a, praticamente colando a boca a seu ouvido. "Pare de fugir agora mesmo Lily Evans! Deixa a música te levar!" As duas sentaram-se em uma das mesas que estava vazia. Alice continuava a dizer alguma coisa, mas os olhos verdes e ávidos de Lily haviam captado algo de interessante. A uns 400 metros de distância, apoiado no bar da balada mais conhecida da cidade, estava um menino encostado no bar. Era alto e podia-se notar que também muito musculoso. Estava rodeado por meninos e meninas, mas sua atenção parecia estar em outro lugar; Ela sabia que ele era bom demais para que sequer lhe desse um pouco de atenção. Ou era isso que ela pensava. Suspirou profundamente e voltou a atenção para a amiga. "Olha, eu sei que você quer que eu beije alguém, mas não vou encostar minha boca no primeiro estranho que eu ver!" Observou o olhar repreensivo da amiga e continuou. "Ok, eu sei que aquele último era bonitinho e boa pinta, mas sei lá, não é o que eu quero Lice! Além disso, tenho medo de, você sabe, fazer feio na hora." A morena revirou os olhos e estava pronta pra retrucar, mas de repente abriu um sorriso malicioso e lhe enviou um olhar significativo. Lily não entendeu de primeira, mas de repente, sentiu uma respiração na sua nuca. _

"_Ei, desculpa, mas você está sozinha?" A voz era masculina, porém suave e aveludada. Só com isso, o rapaz conseguiu arrepiá-la inteira. Ela virou-se, vendo que Alice já abria espaço na mesa. Quando viu quem era, quase caiu para trás. O menino que estava observando antes, outrora encostado no bar, estava ali, puxando papo com elas. E ao contrário do normal, não quis fugir. Seu coração, entretanto, pulava mais alto que nunca e as mãos começaram a suar. "Ahn, só com as minhas amigas... Mas elas estão lá na pista dançando e eu quis sentar um pouco." Respondeu, abrindo um sorriso. Ele retribuiu, com um dos sorrisos mais bonitos que já vira em toda sua vida. Começaram uma conversa amena, e por incrível que pareça, ambos não tinham nada em comum, mas a conversa fluía facilmente em meio a risadas e sorrisos. _

_Ele arrastou a cadeira para que pudesse ficar mais próximo dela. Ela sabia que a hora estava chegando e pela primeira vez estava ansiosa para beijar alguém. "... e foi assim que eu perdi a festa de aniversário da minha melhor amiga porque tinha que estudar pra Álgebra." A ruiva terminou, dando uma leve risada. "Então quer dizer que eu estou a fim de uma nerd?" O moreno perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ela corou imediatamente, entendo o significado daquela frase. Era a grande deixa. E antes que pudesse evitar, sua boca fora envolvida pela boca dele, e assim iniciava o primeiro beijo da sua vida. Era incrível como fora fácil beijá-lo. Dentro dela, fogos de artifício explodiam e borboletas voavam em seu estômago. De repente, sentira algo que pensava não ser capaz. Queria sair da festa e tê-lo para si. Pararam para recuperar fôlego, e o rapaz tinha um sorriso quase tão grande quanto o dela. A garota espiou para trás, e as amigas estavam em êxtase de tanta felicidade. Mas não mais que ela. _

_Seguiram a noite juntos, com beijos e confidências, até que Lily teve de despedir-se porque o pai de Marlene já estava ali para buscá-las. Trocaram telefones rapidamente junto com um beijo de despedida. Assim que entrara no carro, a ruiva sentiu seu telefone vibrar. Na tela, uma nova mensagem: __**Já estou com saudades... Será que isso é normal? **__Ela recostou-se no banco, ignorando os olhares inquisidores das amigas. Não podia estar mais feliz. _

"Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say, "I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is no! ""

E há uma semana, no dia do seu aniversário, depois de quatro anos, tinham tomado uma das decisões mais importantes de suas vidas... Eles iriam se casar! Ambos não podiam estar mais felizes. Era incrível como podiam ser tão jovens e tão decididos, mas desde aquele primeiro contato, ambos sabiam que haviam encontrado a pessoa certa. Quem passava alguns minutos na companhia dos dois, sabia que não havia casal mais perfeito. Apesar de totalmente distintos, ambos se completavam e esbanjavam amor. Era lindo e puro. Mas havia um pequeno problema...

O pai de Lily. Conhece aquele tipo de pai que, não importa o que, só quer a felicidade da filha? Confidente e compreensível, amoroso e preocupado? Pois bem, inverta tudo e terá uma prévia básica de seu pai. Desde quando Lily e Petúnia – sua irmã – eram jovens, seu pai tinha regras e era muito rígido. E com o tempo, nada havia mudado. E como qualquer pai nesse estilo, ele desejava apenas o melhor do melhor para suas filhas e o quesito "vida amorosa" não estava fora disso. Sr Evans simplesmente não podia aceitar que sua preciosa filha quisesse passar tempo com um marginal como James Potter. E não importavam os esforços do jovem para mostrar-se digno e os esforços da filha para amenizar a mente fechada do pai, Sr Evans simplesmente não admitia aquela situação. E hoje, esse belo dia, seria o grande dia em que James pediria Lily oficialmente em noivado.

Nas outras tentativas de uma conversa civilizada entre os dois, James sempre saíra magoado ou até mesmo fisicamente machucado – uma única e memorável vez. E isso explicava o crescente nervosismo da jovem à medida que a hora marcada se aproximava. _11:33_ marcava o relógio. Três minutos haviam se passado e ele não estava ali. O pai provavelmente estava no sofá lendo o jornal diário, sem desconfiar de nada. Repentinamente, Lily teve vontade de vomitar. Passou os olhos mais uma vez pelo seu reflexo antes de retirar-se. Desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde, pois sabia que James chegaria a qualquer hora. Deixou-se levar e observar o pai por um instante, rezando para todos os santos possíveis. Tudo tinha que dar certo. De repente a campainha tocou e seu coração deu um solavanco.

"Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human, too?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry her anyway"

— Eu atendo! — Sua voz elevou um tom, e ela correu para abrir a porta. Sabia que seu pai a seguia com o olhar. Assim que abriu, o coração pareceu derreter, assim como todas as outras vezes. James estava maravilhosamente lindo. Mais do que o normal. Os cabelos estavam ajeitados e ele trajava um terno preto, juntamente com os óculos que geralmente davam um ar sexy, mas hoje, deixavam-no ainda mais respeitável. Lily quis chorar. Era completamente apaixonada por ele. Os olhares se encontraram e ambos sabiam que encontrariam força um no outro, hoje e sempre. Ela sabia que o sorriso de James não era tão confiante quanto parecia, mas só ela notaria isso. — Oi — ela murmurou baixinho, e soube o momento exato em que o pai descobriu quem entrava pela porta.

— O que esse marginal está fazendo aqui a essa hora? — Perguntou exasperado, e um tanto quanto rude. Lily revirou os olhos e juntando sua mão à do amado, puxou-o para frente. James tremia.

— Pai, você pode pelo menos tentar ser educado? — Pediu em um tom suplicante. Lily avistou no topo da escada sua irmã, que parecia se divertir, pressentindo o rumo que a conversa tomaria.

— Bom dia, Sr. Evans — Cumprimentou cordialmente o rapaz. O pai fez uma careta.

— O que vocês dois querem dessa vez? — Ele perguntou sem titubear. Antes que a garota pudesse dizer algo, James tomou as rédeas da conversa. Se fariam isso, fariam direito, e ele tinha que se mostrar forte e confiante. E não podia demonstrar o medo que sentia de verdade.

— Sr Evans, eu e Lily gostaríamos de ter uma conversa muito importante com o senhor. — Lily assentiu, puxando o namorado para o sofá. O pai foi o primeiro a se sentar de volta na sua poltrona, e ambos sentaram no sofá maior à sua frente. A decoração perfeitamente calculada fazia jus a casa. Não era nenhuma mansão, mas também não era a menor do bairro. Os Evans tinham uma boa condição de vida e a mãe, amante de cores e decorações, havia feito um belo trabalho. Na sala, tudo era decorado com tons pastéis, até mesmo os porta-retratos e as almofadas. O que mais se destacava era a grande televisão preta que se materializava em uma das paredes bege.

"Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Yeah, no matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family  
Why you gotta be so rude?"

— Isso eu já percebi — Respondeu grosseiramente o pai, recebendo um olhar reprovador da ruiva. Ele já podia imaginar que coisa boa não viria e não gostava de pensar em estragar seu humor logo pela manhã em um sábado. Por isso terminaria rápido com aquilo, seja lá o que fosse. Observou com olhos estreitos o casal a sua frente. A filha, bem criada, e o namorado, tão errôneo para ela. Não sabia muito do rapaz, até porque não fazia esforço para tal, mas o que sabia, não lhe agradava. Era um menino bonito, tinha que admitir, mas sabia das histórias de malandragem e galinhagem do mesmo. Ele sabia que o jovem queria apenas se aproveitar da sua menina, e isso não podia admitir. Era uma pena que a filha _ainda_ não percebesse isso.

— Pai, não é novidade nenhuma que o James não te agrada muito... — Começou Lily, segurando o tremor na voz e apertando firme a mão do namorado — Mas você precisa nos escutar com atenção, por favor. Você não sabe muito sobre ele... Por exemplo, não sabe que ele já está quase formado na faculdade de administração e participa fielmente das reuniões da empresa do pai e que já está preparado pra tomar o controle de tudo... Não sabe da sua inteligência e compaixão, e das muitas outras qualidades. Provavelmente não sabe que ele _também_ foi aceito na faculdade de engenharia de construção, o que complementa a eficiência dele como profissional. Também não deve saber que ele joga futebol, basquete e vôlei como ninguém e que ele criou, na empresa do pai, uma ajuda financeira para a área de câncer infantil... O senhor imagina que ele é uma pessoa que ele simplesmente não é! E há muitas outras coisas...

"I hate to do this, you leave no choice, can't live without her  
Love me or hate me we will be boys standing at that altar  
Or we will run away to another galaxy, you know  
You know she's in love with me, she will go anywhere I go"

— Eu não sei e não ligo pra nada disso que você falou, filha! — Ela foi interrompida pela pai — Agora diga-me, por que diabos está me dizendo essas coisas? — Enfurecida por ser tratada dessa maneira pelo pai, ela não se controlou. James e Lily tinham feito um plano de abordagem para explicar e acalmar o pai antes de dar a grande notícia, mas a ruiva simplesmente não se controlou diante das grosserias do pai. Ela precisava dizer logo, antes que aquilo a sufocasse e a fizesse vomitar de nervosismo.

— Porque, pai — Ela pausou dramaticamente, e o olhar no rosto de James era de dar pena. Ele sabia que estava tudo perdido e estava desesperado. Teve vontade de enterrar o rosto nas mãos e chorar. Não queria enfrentar o pai da sua namorada desse jeito. — Eu e James decidimos nos casar. — Como uma bomba, a notícia fora dada. Não havia mais volta. Um silêncio incômodo e constrangedor se acomodou pela sala de estar. Ninguém respirava. Lily estava irritada, James desesperado e o Sr Evans atônico. De repente, ele começou a ficar vermelho.

— Nunca! — Soltou um berro, assustando a todos. — Você NUNCA vai se casar com esse... esse marginalzinho! Filha minha não foi criada pra ficar sustentando marido e ser traída! Não! — Finalizou ele, levantando-se. Lily já tinha os olhos marejados, mas de raiva. E James... pobre James. Apesar de quatro anos passados, ele ainda sentia-se mal quando o pai da mulher que amava dirigia-lhe xingamentos dessa maneira.

"Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say, "I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still no!""

— Sr Evans, por favor... Tente escutar! Eu sei o que o senhor acha sobre mim! — Começou James, em uma tentativa desesperada de segurar o sogro na sala. — Mas se o senhor me desse uma única chance pra provar o contrário...

— Que eu saiba, não ainda significa não _senhor_ Potter. — Ironizou o homem, virando-se de frente novamente. A risada incontrolável da irmã, Petúnia, podia ser escutada.

— Pai pelo amor de Deus! — Gritou Lily, já também desesperada. Ela queria que fosse da maneira mais fácil... Mas se o pai não pudesse aceitar aquilo, ela não pensaria duas vezes em largar sua vida atual e desistir da sua família por James. Não queria isso, mas ela o amava tanto... E sempre tivera uma relação perturbada com o pai e a irmã... E a mãe, já falecida, era a única que lhe entendia. — Pai, por favor, eu o amo e ele me ama e... Eu preciso que você entenda isso! — Suplicou Lily.

— Por favor, Sr Evans, eu quero ter sua filha comigo pro resto da minha vida... — James postou-se ao lado da amada, e segurou sua mão. Por que este homem tinha de ser tão rude? Por que ele não entendia que James amava sua filha com todas suas forças? Ele sabia que se fosse preciso, fugiriam para outra galáxia... Não importava o que ele dissesse, James e Lily formariam uma família e ele sabia que ela o seguiria. James casaria com essa garota. A que ele tanto admirava e adorava.

"Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human, too?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry her anyway"

— Você só vai ter minha permissão depois que eu morrer, está me ouvindo bem? — Disse o mais velho rispidamente. Todos que estavam naquela sala sabiam que estava tudo perdido. O pai não aceitaria o casamento. Mas isso não impediria que os dois continuassem com o plano.

— Pai, por favor, não me faça escolher... Não precisa ser assim! — Tentou Lily uma última vez, com o coração dolorido e a voz trêmula. O pai limitou-se a balançar a cabeça.

— Acho melhor você e esse marginal saírem de minha casa agora. — Decretou em tom ameaçador e grosso. Ele começou a subir as escadas e Lily enterrou o rosto em um abraço caloroso do futuro marido. Ela chorava, pois sabia que não poderia ter os dois. Mas sua escolha já fora feita. Eles se casariam. James ainda estava perplexo, e chateado, mas queria manter-se firme para acalmar sua namorada. Ele só não entendia... Por que ele tinha de ser _tão_ rude?

"Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
No matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family  
Why you gotta be so rude?"

* * *

Tradução da música:

Sábado de manhã, pulei da cama

E vesti meu melhor terno

Entrei em meu carro, corri como um jato até você

Bati em sua porta com o coração nas mãos

Para te fazer uma pergunta

Pois eu sei que você é um homem clássico, yeah, yeah

Posso ter sua filha pelo resto de minha vida?

Diga sim, diga sim pois eu preciso saber

Você diz, "Eu nunca te darei a benção, até morrer

Que pena, meu amigo, mas a resposta é não! "

Por que você tem que ser tão rude?

Não sabe que eu também sou humano?

Por que você tem que ser tão rude?

Eu me casarei com ela de qualquer jeito

Casar com aquela menina

Casar com ela de qualquer jeito

Casar com aquela menina

É, não importa o que você diga

Casar com aquela menina

E nós seremos uma família

Por que você tem que ser tão rude?

Eu odeio fazer isso, você não deu escolha, não vivo sem ela

Me ame ou me odeie, seremos os garotos naquele altar

Ou correremos para outra galáxia

Você sabe que ela me ama, onde eu vou ela vai

Posso ter sua filha pelo resto de minha vida?

Diga sim, diga sim pois eu preciso saber

Você diz, "Eu nunca te darei a benção, até morrer

Que pena, meu amigo, mas a resposta ainda é não! "

Por que você tem que ser tão rude?

Não sabe que eu também sou humano?

Por que você tem que ser tão rude?

Eu me casarei com ela de qualquer jeito

Casar com aquela menina

Casar com ela de qualquer jeito

Casar com aquela menina

É, não importa o que você diga

Casar com aquela menina

E nós seremos uma família

Por que você tem que ser tão rude, rude?

Posso ter sua filha pelo resto de minha vida?

Diga sim, diga sim pois eu preciso saber

Você diz, "Eu nunca te darei a benção, até morrer

Que pena, meu amigo, mas 'não' ainda é 'não'! "

Por que você tem que ser tão rude?

Não sabe que eu também sou humano?

Por que você tem que ser tão rude?

Eu me casarei com ela de qualquer jeito

Casar com aquela menina

Casar com ela de qualquer jeito

Casar com aquela menina

É, não importa o que você diga

Casar com aquela menina

E nós seremos uma família

Por que você tem que ser tão rude?

Por que você tem que ser tão rude?

Por que você tem que ser tão rude?


End file.
